Collide: Best Friends, Right?
by myownsaviour
Summary: So just a quick little oneshot to keep me entertained while I work on bigger stuff. Sory slash. Rory has to sleep at Sam's for the night, how will things pan out? My first venture into this kind of things so might not be great, but it was fun to write!


**Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is just a quick Sory oneshot that I have been working on, nothing serious, just a bit of light fun while I prepare for my next proper piece. So yeah, this was just an idea that has been running around in my head for the last couple of days – I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay with your family tonight Sam! It means a lot!" Sam smiled at his best friend. Its not like he could have turned the Irish boy down – he couldn't exactly leave him alone with Santana and Brittany, the she-devil would have ripped him to shreds when she wasn't trying it on with Britt. Anyway, its not like he had any problem with Rory staying over, even without a good reason. The house was always open to him, even though he hadn't seemed to really accept the fact – whenever round he would make sure that Sam knew just how much it meant to him, and would be constantly thanking his hosts for their hospitality. Yeah it was polite, sure, but Sam found it just so amazingly cute. Cute? Yeah cute. That was how to describe his friend. Sam looked around the room. He had planned to make a makeshift bed on the floor for his friend, but thinking about it, it would be cold down there in the middle of January, and seeing as he had a double bed anyway, they might as well just share that. Rory wasn't convinced. "I really don't want to impose Sam. I'm happy to sleep on the floor – your bed is your bed. You don't want me there!" The blond chuckled to himself. He had expected this resistance, but he wasn't having any of it. Rory was sleeping comfortably tonight, whether he wanted to or not, and with one quick lunge, the Irish boy found himself laying down on the bed, with Sam pinning him there, the large hands holding his shoulders warm against his t-shirt. Sam laughed again.

"Rory, there's no discussion. The floor is cold and uncomfortable. You're going in the bed". The pair blushed at how sexual that had sounded, but they shrugged it off for the time being. Their conversations turned towards glee, and what their plans were for this weeks assignment. Rory had decided that the best way to respond to the theme of 'Let Loose' with a version of Ke$ha's Crazy Beautiful Life, and the idea of him performing it made Sam laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny Sam? Don't you think it's a good idea?" Sam grinned as he looked at Rory.

"Not that, its just I hadn't really had you down as a big Ke$ha fan. I'd always thought you were a bit more relaxed than that. But then again, we are supposed to let loose, and I'm not totally sure my idea is any better…" Rory looked up, urging Sam to continue. "Oh, I'm doing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, maybe just changing up the lyrics a little bit you know? It's kind of a guilty pleasure". Now it was the Irish boy's turn to laugh, and what a laugh it was. To Sam, that was better than Avril Lavigne any day. Of course, he would never tell anybody that. Eventually, when the pair were both yawning, they decided it was best to hit the sack, and, as they whispered their goodnights, the pair drifted off into sleep.

* * *

There was something hard pressing into Sam's leg. He opened his eyes and noticed that he had moved a lot closer to Rory during the night. He looked down to see what it was, and was rather surprised to see his friend's hard cock pushing into him. More surprising however, was just how turned on Sam was by the image. Before long, his own member was hard, and getting uncomfortable. He wanted to jack himself off, right there and then, but not with his friend right there, that was just plain off. He had to do something though. He reached his hand down, just to try and move around so that he was a little more comfortable. It was almost as if the fates were just playing evil games with him when his friend moved at the same time, grinding his dick into Sam's hand. Rory's eyes shot open, and his face was flushed red when he realised whose hand was on his cock, and just how it had happened. He stuttered a little. "S-sorry Sam. Urgh, um… I, err". His friend smiled.

"Hey it's no big deal mate, it happens to everybody. The more important issue is what you do with it". Sam winked, and in a moment of almost surreal bravery, he started palming his friend through the thin underwear he was wearing to sleep in. Rory groaned as his friend did so, and bucked his hips into Sam's hand. His friend's name escaped past his lips, and when it did, a silence fell over the room for a second while the pair took in what had just happened. "Rory, that was pretty hot. Hearing you say my name like that. It's kinda cool, you know?" The Irish boy smiled as Sam started moving his hand again, before slipping his hand underneath the boxers to pull out his friend's uncut cock. Sam stopped for a minute, admiring the view before taking a deep breath. "Rory, I was wondering, can I try something?" Rory nodded and a whispered anything came out past his lips. Sam grinned, and he moved down on the bed so that his head was around the height of Rory's crotch. Closing his eyes, he stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of the cock before him, eliciting a moan from the dark haired boy. It wasn't actually bad at all. In fact, it was pretty good. Sam licked it a couple more times before putting the tip in his mouth and sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down until Rory's cum filled his mouth. Now that was a taste he could get used to. He smiled, and placed a kiss on the head before tucking his friend back into his underwear. Rory grinned at Sam, before winking and reversing the situation so that he could take the other boy out of his boxers. Rory was astounded by the beauty of Sam's bigger dick. It was much larger than his was, and it was… Just… beautiful. Rory took it in his mouth, every now and again, pulling off to lick his friend's balls while he jacked him off. It was the single most erotic moment of his life, and yeah, it was beautiful. Especially when, shortly after cumming into his friend's mouth, Sam pulled Rory into a hug, placing a soft kiss on his friend's forehead. "Not many friend's do what we just did you know Sam?" Rory looked nervous as he looked up at the beautiful boy whose had his arms enveloping him. Sam nodded. "That's true, but we're _best_ friends. Right?"

* * *

**So yeah, I know it's not great but I just wanted to do something for a little bit of fun as a light hearted break from some more serious work. Hopefully you'll like it, and if you do (and especially if you don't) it would be great to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
